


Spur

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Spur

They both marry in secret.

To keep each other safe.

They adopt a child. 

Who is spider like.


End file.
